


let me comfort you with soft touches and long licks

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, cheating sort of, infatuation/pining, uh, which is eating out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Nick's an asshole. But his asshole-ish move leads to Harry eating Louis out and fingerfucking her in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me comfort you with soft touches and long licks

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was a prompt fill and the anon who submitted the prompt sent it about two hours ago and i saw it like an hour ago so i really didnt like work on it properly bc the anon requested i posted it today um
> 
> so yeah, it's v rushed and it probably sucks a lot i'm sorry
> 
> also, this is my first genderswap fic so pls be considerate
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

_Last night was amazing. Text me whenever you want to repeat it! ;)_

-          _Niall xx_

 

Harry was used to this; the whole one night stand thing. She'd pick up pretty girls at frat parties- which were almost every day-, have what she supposed was "mind-blowing" sex with them, and then wake up the next morning with a huge hangover, an empty side, a note and a new contact in her phone. All in all, she can't really complain much. Except for, well, maybe, possibly, the fact that all of them were her friends and this entire charade made them think Harry was actually interested in establishing a relationship with them when that is clearly not the case, which resulted in them making a scene, storming out and leaving Harry friendless.

 

It's not like Harry _wanted_ to sleep with them. Well, of course she did, but she didn't befriend them with the intention of sleeping with them. So the entire situation was horrible, only a few friends always stayed with Harry: Niall (who she's slept with more than ten times, honest, because she's absolutely adorable), Zayn (who she's tried to sleep with more than twenty times because, although she was a lesbian, nobody could resist Zayn's charm), Liam (who she's _also_ tried to sleep with on more occasions than she could recall because, well, _damn_ ), and… Louis.

 

Oh, Louis.

 

Louis had to be, with no doubt, the most beautiful girl Harry's ever had the honor of laying eyes on. She's too fucking perfect and Harry sometimes wonder how in the world she managed to self-restrict herself around her. Louis had shoulder length hair stricken with blonde highlights (longer than Harry's own; her unruly hair only goes down to her neck), beautiful gray-blue eyes, and such a glorious bum. Like, swear to god, Harry thinks it should be nominated for one of the world wonders. It's the only thing about her, besides her beautifully thick thighs, that's _not_ small, which Harry really fucking loves; Louis is extremely petite, only being around 5'2 while Harry was a towering 5'7, has small ankles and _such_ small hands that Harry's own engulf whenever she holds them. And her personality is a huge plus; Louis is brash, bold, sweet, sassy, hilarious, and such a fucking sweetheart. Harry sincerely believes there should be a religion surrounding her, and she's definitely the only girl so far who could make her turn monogamous and to stop fucking around.

 

But, alas, Louis has a boyfriend.

 

Although Louis's bisexual, she strongly leans towards men and, well, she's fucking perfect so of course she has a boyfriend. Fucking Nick Grimshaw.

 

Nick was… idiotic. And an ass. Harry doesn't know why the Hell someone as beautiful and amazing as Louis would end up with such an idiot like Nick. Not only is he a jobless, misogynistic twenty-seven year old who treats Louis as an inferior being, but he also constantly hit on Harry whenever he had the chance. Which irked her to no extent.

 

Which brings her to today.

 

After reading the note, she called Niall and they talked about today's events. And apparently, they all agreed about two weeks ago to meet up today at the bar- which is stupid, because why the fuck would they make plans two weeks ahead?- . So Harry immediately hung up on her, brushed her teeth, washed her hair and showered, and put on the cutest clothing she could find. Therefore, she walked out of her dorm wearing a pink tube top, tight washed-out skinny jeans, and red heels. On her hair she wore a ripped sleeve of the USA flag as a bandana, as the only thing there, her hair falling unruly and unkempt yet looking amazingly. She even took her time to paint her nails dark red- Louis's favorite color- and wear all of her four earrings because she knew how much Louis loved them. Most of her tattoos were visible, something she knew also appeased Louis, and with an application of a bit of makeup she was out and about, walking down only two blocks towards the bar.

 

When she arrived she put on a bright smile to everyone at the table, yelling a "hi guys!" yet her eyes were on Louis. All of them looked amazing, but Louis looked spectacular. Louis's bright pink lips twitched into a large smile, beautiful eyes crinkling as her dainty hand waved hello. She was wearing a low-cut, black summer dress that enhanced her curvaceous figure and exposed her tattoos as well, black ballet flats, and her nose piercing that looked so, so fucking hot. Harry seriously felt a primal desire to go over to her and marking her all over, growling "mine" to everyone around.

 

"Hey Haz, looking hot," Zayn winked at her once she sat down.

 

Harry laughed fleetingly, "I always do, Malik, what's your angle?"

 

Zayn only shook his head. "Nothing, just a compliment, I swear."

 

With that Harry fake-pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw, well that sucks. I also do, by the way, if you ever want to try."

 

At her comment he fiercely blushed and everyone started laughing. Harry stopped for a moment because she was sitting right beside Louis and she really wanted to take the opportunity and listen to her small, adorable giggle. And she did; Louis immediately raising her hand to cover her mouth but failing to completely eliminate the noise, and Harry felt her insides melt.

 

"Hey," Harry elbowed her softly. "Don't do that, your laugh is adorable."

 

Louis blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "Thank you, Haz."

 

"You look beautiful, by the way."

 

Louis blushed even more fiercely then, and she looked up at Harry with a bashful expression. She opened her thin lips to say something but was cut off by someone who Harry seriously didn't expect to be here.

 

"I know, right? I refused to let her leave the apartment without wearing decent clothing. I want everyone to envy me tonight," Nick said proudly, bashfully and ever so stupidly. The table fell silent at the remark and Louis's head immediately snapped downwards towards her lap and Harry felt murderous.

 

"Fuck off, Grimshaw. She always looks beautiful," Harry immediately snapped at him.

 

"Haz, it's okay-."

 

"No, it's not fucking okay," Harry growled at Louis who was pettily trying to defend Nick. The girl instinctively reeled back and that hurt Harry more than she could put into words. With the murmur of "I'm going to get a round" Louis stood up and went to the bar, probably thinking this would diffuse the tension but was clearly in the wrong.

 

"You're such a jerk," Niall seethed at him, her lips curling into a scowl as she assessed Nick with a judgmental glare.

 

"Lou deserves better than you," Zayn tacked on and at that Nick laughed.

 

"Oh, you guys know I'm dating that bitch only to get close to our little Harriet here," Nick, as he said that, leaned right over Harry who was looking at him with disgust. His breath was fanning her ear as he whispered, "When will you give in to me, precious?"

 

"When you drop dead, possibly," Harry gritted out. "Asshole."

 

"Ah, necrophilia. Kinky," Nick with that leaned in with a smirk on his lips and was so close to planting a kiss on her lips but was stopped by two things; Harry's slap, and the sound of glass breaking.

 

Harry looked over to where the noise came from and her heart clenched as she saw Louis, beautiful Louis, with wide eyes, wet with tears, and a hand covering her mouth. Shocked expression… a look of betrayal. It broke Harry a bit. "Lou-."

 

But she was already gone, running towards the bathroom stalls. She looked back at the rest, seeing Liam punch Nick across the jaw with Zayn and Niall rooting for him, so she went after Louis. The bathrooms were surprisingly clean for them being stalls in a bar. Harry immediately identified which one Louis was in by, well, pressing her ear against the stalls and checking which one she could hear sniffles and sobs come out from. Louis was in the third stall, far out at the back, and her eyes were rimmed and her mascara was running, yet she was still the most beautiful girl Harry's ever seen.

 

"Lou, babe," Harry crouched down next to Louis and took her face in her hands. "Please don't cry over that ass, you deserve much more than that."

 

Louis leaned into her touch and sniffed. "I know, I just- I was so fucking stupid, you know?" She cleaned up the tear tracks with trembling fingers and continued. "I was only going out with him to get over _you_ , but he _wanted_ you as well, so-."

 

"Wait, wait, hold up," Harry quickly interrupted, heart beating rapidly. "Y-You like me?"

 

At that Louis laughed softly and looked into Harry's eyes, "isn't it obvious?"

 

That's all it took for Harry to absolutely lose control. She immediately attacked Louis's lips roughly, lovingly, intensely. She literally took Louis's breath away with every drag, every lick, and every movement. Louis was whimpering into Harry's mouth, panting loudly as Harry drove her tongue inside Louis's warm mouth. As they made out, Harry ran his hands up and down Louis's beautiful, petite body. She was greedy; now that she's _finally_ touching Louis, she needs more. So much more.

 

Hesitantly, while biting Louis's lower lip, Harry rubbed her hands over Louis's thighs and slowly slipped them under her dress, fingers reaching Louis's lacy panties. Louis's breath hitched and her chest was heaving erratically, her hands going immediately to Harry's hair. Harry stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. Once she received a hasty nod Harry immediately pushed Louis's dress up until her panties were in view. Harry could cry at the sight.

 

"Lou, fuck," Harry took a deep breath and kissed Louis's trembling thighs, loving how Louis moaned at the simple gesture. "You're fucking perfect."

 

"G-Get on with it, twat," Louis responded, hips bucking slightly, trying to get some attention where she actually wants it to be. Harry chuckled at that and decided to tease Louis a bit, thumbs running small circles on her hip bones as she started pressing fleeting, kitten licks over Louis's lace-covered lips. Louis's reaction was immediate, back arching sinfully as she let out a high-pitched "Harry!" as she dragged her tongue over here labia, loving Louis's smell and taste.

 

Once even Harry herself got desperate, she dragged the pantie aside and mouthed at Louis, lapping into her, avoiding her clit for the time being to tease her a bit. Sucking gently at the hood, she had Louis whimpering above her before pushing it aside with her thumb and licking directly at the sensitive nub, Harry's mouth making breathy noises as he sucked against her. Louis's back arched again and she started crying silently, overwhelmed at the slight attention. Harry smiled and pulled back for a moment, taking a deep breath before using her hands to push Louis's lips together and licking into them, completely driving Louis crazy.

 

"Harry, Harry, Harry, _fuck_ ," Louis chanted, already gone as she slowly began to rock her hips against Harry's face. Harry emitted a pleased noise and pressed her face in as close as she can, her entire mouth and chin dripping. It was dirty, but so, so good.

 

"M-More, Haz, more," Louis begged, hands pulling at Harry's curls harder, pulling the girl up and dragging her towards herself, licking into Harry's mouth lazily, tasting herself and moaning as she did so.

 

Harry groaned into her mouth as she ran her hands lightly over Louis's cunt, loving the way the smaller girl twitched and bit her lip. Louis's jaw falls open as Harry finally pressed her index finger inside, just the tip at first but then sliding it all. Louis moaned loudly and squeaked as her hands on Harry's hair tightened, and their kiss got rougher. Harry then after inserted two fingers along with the first one and promptly started fucking Louis with them. Louis's breath got erratic and she couldn't control the moans and whimpers coming out of her mouth anymore.

 

Harry slid her fingers almost all the way out and then pushed them in again roughly, again and again and again, twisting her wrist every now and then, whenever she hears Louis scream "fuck!", "Harry!" or, her favorite, "Jesus Christ!" from above. She started noticing later one, however, that Louis was fucking down onto her fingers, riding them greedily. Harry took this opportunity and went down on her once more, licking directly at her clit while fucking her with three fingers.

 

It got too much too soon for Louis, and not even thirty minutes after she was coming wetly onto Harry's fingers and mouth. Harry was quick to lick it all up, soaking it in. Once she'd completely licked Louis dry and the smaller girl was twitching from oversensitivity, Harry slid her fingers out and went up to kiss Louis once more, this time more sweetly. Louis was pliant under here, mindlessly kissing her back.

 

"What does this mean?" Louis asked Harry softly once the taller girl had clothed her once more and led her out of the bathroom, both on their way to their cheering mates.

 

"What do you want it to mean?" Harry asked softly back at her, reaching down to hold her hand.

 

"I'd quite like a deal where I'm the only person you fuck and cuddle after, if that's okay," Louis responded and Harry laughed, dimples prominent as she leaned down and kissed her chastely.

 

"Of course, as long as it goes both ways."

 

With another kiss as a reply they've both sort of established what they were going to do. There's no need for more, though, because they know they belong to each other, have already for a long time, and that's all they need to know. For now.


End file.
